A Magnetic Personality
by Vegetasgirl01
Summary: This story takes place seven years after the Majin Buu Saga.The day starts out normal enough,but then things take a odd, but hilarious turn! It's rated T for Teen due to some language ans sexual innuendos. Nothing bad,just extremely funny!
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome everyone! This story takes place seven years after the Majin Buu Saga. The day starts out normal enough (for DBZ, that is); but then things take a odd, but hilarious turn! I had a lot of fun writing this and it was quite a challenge. It's rated T for Teen due to some language and mild sexual innuendos. Nothing bad, just extremely funny!  
**

* * *

**A Magnetic Personality**

**One**

As the smoke cleared away, there was no sign of their opponent

As the smoke cleared away, there was no sign of their opponent. Once again the Z-fighters had successfully defended the earth. Piccolo, Krillin, and Gohan watched from the edge of the battlefield as Gogeta inspected the area to be sure the battle was truly over. The fusion would only last a few more moments and then Goku and Vegeta would each be himself again. He had to be sure there was no trace of the enemy left and the job was finished. Besides, he hated surprises. Then, there was a glowing flash of light and the fusion was ended.

"Boy, that gives me the creeps every time I see it," said Krillin, "There's just something unnatural about the whole thing."

"Hey!" bellowed Piccolo, "There's nothing creepy or unnatural about it!"

Krillin winced and mumbled "So-rry!" under his breath. He had forgotten for a moment about Piccolo's multiple fusions and that to a Namek; it was a natural part of life, like birth and death to humans. He mentally promised himself not to go there again.

Vegeta was just getting to his feet and was trying to clear his head from the break in the fusion. Normally, it only took a few seconds to recover, but this time he was having trouble. His head was fuzzy inside and he couldn't quite focus his eyes. Something wasn't quite right, but he couldn't make out what it was. He had a hard time getting up and he felt sort of clumsy and uncoordinated. His arms felt gangly and his hands felt cold. His feet felt large and heavy and he couldn't get them to do what he wanted them to do. Vegeta reached up to rub his eyes to see if that would help them focus any better. With his hands pressed against his face, he stopped dead still. A slight panic began to race through him. He couldn't feel his gloves against his skin. Instead he felt warm flesh. 'Could I have lost them?' he thought, 'yes, that's it, I've lost them somewhere during the break in the fusion'. He took his hands away from his face and looked down at them.

"Wha? Yeeah!" yelled Vegeta in a strange, high pitched, squeaky voice. He immediately slapped both hands over his mouth and squeezed his eyes shut in disbelief. 'What the hell is going on here', he thought. Panic began to overwhelm him. Slowly, he stretched his hands out in front of himself and stared in disbelief. No wonder his hands felt cold and he hadn't felt the familiar soft kid leather against his skin. These were not his hands he was looking at; they were Kakkarot's hands! Then he looked down at his feet. Blue boots? Orange trousers? His hands shot to the top of his head. "Ya! My hair!" yelped Vegeta. That voice! It was Kakkarot's voice coming out of his mouth, instead of that familiar sultry growl.

Vegeta quickly looked around. He knew if he was in trouble, so was Kakkarot. He saw that Goku was still on the ground. Goku was sitting up, rubbing his head (actually, Vegeta's head), trying to shake off whatever had happened. Vegeta tried to jog over to himself to see if his body was all right. 'Good lord, this body is huge and awkward!' thought Vegeta, 'how does Kakkarot manage to move around, let alone fight in this body?'

Vegeta hadn't given any thought to the impact that this might have on Goku. After all, seeing yourself staring back at you could be quite a blow. Turns out it was. Goku looked up to see himself stumbling toward him. Goku let out a yelp and jumped up on a high, rocky outcropping and was clinging to it for dear life. He looked down at himself. What appeared to be him; was looking back at him, with his legs spread, his arms crossed over his broad chest, and a look in his eye that somehow seemed familiar, but his couldn't quite place it somehow.

"Who are you?" yelled Goku, and his hand immediately shot up to his mouth, nearly making him lose his grip on the rocky  
precipice. 'Was that Vegeta's voice?' thought Goku. He looked down past his nose only to see the hand over his mouth was covered with a white kid glove. "Yaaa!" yelled Goku as he jumped back. Goku started to slide down the rock face on his backside, but caught himself quickly.

"Be careful with my body, Kakkarot!" yelled Vegeta, "If you damage it, I swear I'll do something nasty to yours while it's still in my possession!"

Goku climbed down off the rocks and lightly touched down on the ground in front of himself. He then started bouncing round on the ends of his toes, looking rather amused.

"Wow, your body is so light and flexible, but the strength is incredible," said Goku. He was becoming accustomed to his new body a lot faster than Vegeta was becoming accustomed to his. "No wonder I have such a hard time fighting you". Goku shot up into the air and did a triple somersault and landed lightly on his new feet. "Wow, this is great!" he chirped. Goku began inspecting his new body, Vegeta's body, more closely, looking it over from top to bottom.

"Kakkarot, this is no time to..." began Vegeta. He was quickly growing tired of Goku's foolishness.

"Hey, nice butt too!" chirped Goku as he looked behind himself.

"Kakkarot!" yelled Vegeta, embarrassed and incensed.

"Sorry, that was a little personal, huh?" said Goku sheepishly as he scratched the back of his or rather Vegeta's head.

By this time Piccolo, Krillin, and Gohan had made their way down to the two flustered Sayians. Piccolo had picked up most of the conversation and had told the others what he thought had happened. He seemed very concerned about what had occurred. If Goku and Vegeta had switched bodies in the fusion break; it might be difficult, if not impossible, to put them back. Krillin, on the other hand, thought this was amusing and having heard Goku's last statement about Vegeta's backside, was having a difficult time holding in his laughter.

Gohan was having his own problems with it as well. "Oh no way!" thought Gohan, "it's that Ginyu thing all over again! We'd better fix this quick. I don't think I could get used to calling Vegeta 'dad'. And mom? Oh no! Mom's gonna freak if she finds out!"

"Well, she isn't going to find out", said Vegeta, "and nether is Bulma or anyone else. Got that?"

Gohan looked thoroughly embarrassed because he hadn't realized until then, that he had expressed his thoughts out loud so that everyone could hear them.

"Yes, dad", sputtered Gohan, "I mean...oh Kami, help me."

"Sorry Gohan, but I think we'll have to figure this one out ourselves," said Piccolo sullenly. He turned to address Vegeta's body, "Goku, do you have any ideas how this could have happened?"

"No, I don't", replied Goku, "all I know about this is, if the fusion dance isn't done correctly, the fusion comes out wrong. I've never heard of anything going wrong at the end of one."

Suddenly, his face brightened. "I know", said Goku, "I think I know where I can find the jinn who taught me this in the Otherworld and maybe he knows how to reverse this."

Everyone's face brightened as they all nodded in agreement. "I'll be right back!" said Goku and he placed two white-gloved fingers on his forehead. He concentrated hard on the image of the old jinn and then... Nothing happened! "Huh?" said Goku as he stared at the ends of his two fingers thoughtfully.

"Oh no, it didn't work", said Krillin sounding worried.

"I wonder what else doesn't work", said Gohan, sounding a little nervous.

Goku and Vegeta stared at each other for a few minutes and then Vegeta, in Goku's body, jumped up into the air trying to focus his ki to fly. Instead, he ended up in a very undignified heap on the ground. It appeared they couldn't fly either.

"Damn clumsy body!" swore Vegeta as he was getting up.

"Hey!" countered Goku, "My body isn't clumsy. It's you. My body is just as coordinated as yours is. You just don't know how to handle being in a bigger body. It's not my fault your short!"

"Shit!" said Piccolo under his breath. He knew where this was going to go and fast.

"Oh, that does it, Kakkarot!" screamed Vegeta, "Your mine! Right here, right now! I'm through playing with you now!" Vegeta had managed to keep his temper in check until now, but that 'short' crack was all he was going to take. Completely forgetting that he wasn't in his own body and that any damage he managed to do, would be to himself and not Kakkarot, had gone out the window along with his temper. He assumed the power-up position to become super Sayian and in an instant reaction, so did Goku. As they both attempted to power up, they both let out a tremendous roar at the top of their lungs. Then, they both stood there looking bewildered at each other because apparently they couldn't power up either.

"I never realized how silly that really looks without all the fireworks", mumbled Gohan.

"It does look a little goofy, doesn't it", snickered Krillen.

"Alright, that's enough!" demanded Piccolo, "we need to keep our heads about this, so we can find an answer." The two Sayians backed down looking foolish. "And it isn't funny either." He addressed this remark to Krillin and Gohan, who looked embarrassed and blushed.

"What if we tried the fusion again", offered Gohan, "maybe it would come out okay this time."

"No, Gohan", cautioned Piccolo, "it's too risky. It could be worse or even fatal if we don't know exactly what went wrong the first time."

Piccolo thought for a moment and then said, "Gohan, you may have been right about asking for Kami's help earlier. I'm going to go to Kami's and see if we can't get a message to King Kai or to Baba. Maybe one of them can find this jinn and get the answer we need. In the meantime, I suggest you all go home and get some rest. This may take awhile."

As Piccolo took off for Kami's place, the group gathered to figure out what to do about 'home'.

* * *

**What will Goku and Vegeta do now? I think they would both rather fight Brolly than go home to their wives and try to explain this! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave comments either way.**


	2. Chapter 2

**In this chapter they're going to have to explain their little "problem" to Chi-chi. Enjoy the fun and thanks for the reviews.**

* * *

**Two**

"Well, we can't fly, so that's out", said Goku, "and in this condition I don't think Nimbus would recognize me and let me ride it."

"Besides dad, that wouldn't be fair either", said Gohan.

Vegeta shot both of them a look. He knew perfectly well what they meant and he didn't like it one bit.

"Well, I guess we'll have to carry you back", said Krillin.

"Wow, you know what? I guess this makes us sort of like regular humans now, huh?" said Goku.

"What a disgusting thought", replied Vegeta.

This time, Krillin shot him a dirty look, but then he said with a laugh, "well, at least I can still control my ki, so I guess that makes me stronger than both of you now."

Both Goku and Vegeta looked slightly mortified at the thought.

"That's beside the point", said Gohan in a worried tone, "what are we gonna tell mom?"

"I guess we hadn't thought that through", said Goku, "if I know Chi-chi, first she'll faint, then she'll yell, and then I'll be sleeping on the living room couch for a few days until this is over. I mean, I hope it's only for a few days."

"Kakkarot, are you implying that your wife wouldn't trust me to be in the same room with her?" asked Vegeta, sounding a little offended.

"No, it's not that", explained Goku, "It's just that she might not like sleeping next to someone strange...I mean a stranger...I mean...you know what I mean. Of course Bulma will probably have an easier time with this because she's used to sleeping with me."

"I beg you pardon!?" protested Vegeta. The thought of Kakkarot anywhere near his wife was causing his temper to rise again.

"Dad, what are you saying?" said Gohan, sounding a bid shocked by the statement.

"No, no, no, you don't understand", said Goku, waving his hands in front of him in a slight panic. "We've known each other since we were kids. When we were out hunting for the Dragon Balls, there wasn't much choice."

"Yeah, your right, Goku. I remember that", volunteered Krillin, "Yamcha, Puar, and Oolong were there, too. Boy, those were the days, I tell ya."

"Has everyone I know slept with my wife?" Vegeta demanded.

"No, it's not like that", Krillin explained, "it's just that we were just kids then and hunting for the Dragon Balls. We pretty much slept in a group because if we got separated, it could be dangerous. We had a lot of rotten bad guys trying to take those Dragon Balls away from us at any cost. You couldn't turn your back for a second."

Vegeta looked slightly relieved at the explanation, but the thought of Kakkarot's body in his house still gave him the creeps.

"All right then", said Vegeta, "we both agree to sleep elsewhere until this is over."

"I don't think I'll have much choice, but okay, it's agreed", said Goku.

With that done, Krillin took Vegeta's body and Gohan took Goku's and they headed for home. This evening wouldn't be too pleasant for anyone.

* * *

Goku's house was coming into view just ahead.

"Gee, your heavy dad, "said Gohan.

"Sorry", laughed Goku, "must be your mom's cooking."

"Enough!" demanded Vegeta, "this is humiliating enough without all this idle chit-chat. Let's just get on with this."

There were a few minutes of deafening silence and then Goku offered, "um, maybe we should go to Capsule Corp first." He was getting nervous at the thought of telling Chi-chi about their 'accident'. "Or maybe we should stay at Kami's. It might be easier on the girls that way."

"Oh, no you don't", said Krillin, "you got to face the music sometime and it's better sooner than later. Especially if this thing turns out to be permanent."

"Well, I for one, don't want to hear about it", snapped Vegeta, "so would you please be so kind as to SHUT-UP!"

They all flinched at Vegeta's last two words and touched down in front of Goku's front door. Each one stared at the others in silence as if they didn't know what to do next. Goku sighed and his shoulders slouched as he reached for the doorknob.

"Stop slouching Kakkarot, you're going to ruin my posture!" snapped Vegeta.

Goku stepped through the door and saw that Chi-chi was busy dusting the living room furniture with a large black feather duster and busily humming to herself. She turned toward the door expecting to see Goku or one the boys had just walked in, but to her surprise, there stood of all people, Vegeta.

"What in the world?" asked Chi-chi.

There was definitely something wrong with Vegeta. He was standing there with a goofy looking grin on his face, scratching the back of his head, and slightly grinding his left toe into the carpet. Chi-chi frowned and tilted her head slightly as if that would make things clearer. Goku couldn't think of anything else to say, so he just blurted out, "Hi honey, I'm home!"

Chi-chi was appalled. "What nerve!", she yelled and flew at Goku with the feather duster raised high in the air. She began beating poor Goku over the head with the duster while screaming, "How dare you! Get out of my house! You just wait until my Goku finds out what you're up to! Get out! Get out!!"

At the same time Goku was yelling, "No! Wait! Stop! It's me Chi-chi, it's me Goku!", but she wasn't listening. She just kept smashing him with the duster.

The others rushed in when they heard the commotion. Krillin began chasing Chi-chi, ducking the flying duster and yelling, "Stop, Chi-chi, stop! It's Goku!"

Gohan tried to get between Chi-chi and Vegeta's body. He was also ducking the feather duster and trying to wave his hands in his mom's face to get her attention. He was yelling, "Stop, mom, stop. It's dad!"

Vegeta was staying well out of the way and yelled, "Stop that crazy woman before she damages my body!" If they were truly like regular humans now, one good whack from the world's strongest woman could definitely do major damage.

Gohan grabbed his mom around the waist and pulled her back away from Vegeta's body. "Mom, calm down", he pleaded, "it's dad you're beating up. Let me explain."

Chi-chi backed down, but had a very bewildered look on her face. Gohan let her go and he and Krillin tried to explain what had happened the best they could. The whole time, Goku sat in the corner, rubbing his head and mumbling, "Ow, ow, ow" under his breath.

When they had finished, Chi-chi stood there with a sad look on her face. She looked over at the man who was supposed to be her husband. He stood there with his arms crossed and a deep frown on his face. Then she looked at the man who was now her husband. He smiled a goofy Goku smile at her, but it looked out of place on Vegeta's face. Back and forth she went between the two a couple of more times and then she sat down and started to cry.

"Now what am I supposed to do?" wailed Chi-chi.

Goku came over to her and took her hand and said, "It'll be okay, honey. I promise."

She looked into Vegeta's pleading face and began to cry harder.

"Boy", said Krillin, "I hope it's a lot easier with Bulma. Oh gee, what am I saying?"

After Chi-chi had stopped crying, she sighed and said, "Well, I guess I'll just have to live with this for now. If it is permanent, then I don't know what I'll do. Ewww, I should have known when you and Gohan left this morning; you'd get into some sort of trouble. Especially if he was involved." She was pointing toward Vegeta, who was trying to make himself comfortable by propping Goku's larger body against a doorframe, with little success.

"Huh?" said Vegeta, looking highly offended; "why is this suddenly all my fault? Kakkarot was right there n the middle of it too, you know. It was probably something foolish that he did that caused this mess. I know I didn't do anything wrong this time."

"I didn't do anything wrong either, Vegeta", snapped Goku, "this was some sort of accident."

"Uh, guys?" interrupted Krillin, "don't you think we'd better go tell Bulma now?" Krillin thought it was definitely time to go. He didn't want to let those two get into a fight inside the house and if Chi-chi joined in, it would be more than his nerves could take. "I mean, she's going to have to deal with this too, ya know."

"Oh, the poor dear!' said Chi-chi, "I hadn't thought of that. I hope she's going to be alright."

"Don't worry", said Krillin, "I think we'll handle it with a little more tact this time." He shot a nasty look at Goku.

"Ha ha, yeah right, ha ha...", laughed Goku nervously, looking sheepish.

Chi-chi shook her finger at Krillin and Gohan, "You'd better take good care of them while your gone. I don't want anything to happen to them until we can fix this. Do you hear me? Krillin? Gohan?"

"Yes ma'am", they mumbled in unison.

"Oh, and tell Bulma I'll come by later to see how she's doing", added Chi-chi as they headed for the door.

Then she sat down to think about how she was going to handle looking at Vegeta across the breakfast table every morning instead of her beloved Goku.

* * *

**Poor Goku! He can never catch a break from his wife! Can it get any worse? Stay tuned for the next chapter and see. Please leave reviews. Good or bad, I appreciate them all to help my writing improve. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This was one of my favorite chapters to write. I tried to stay as canon as I could with the characters in this one and I hope I did a good job. **

* * *

**Three**

As they stood in front of Capsule Corp., Vegeta decided to take charge of the situation.

"I'll handle this", he announced, "I'm fairly sure I can do a better job than Kakkarot did." He started for the door, but Krillin stepped in his way. Vegeta gave him a look that said 'What nerve!', but Krillin stood his ground.

"Err, Vegeta?", offered Krillin, "I think both of you should stay outside and let me and Gohan break the news to Bulma. It might be a little easier on her if she doesn't see you right away."

"I think he's right", agreed Gohan, "my mom didn't take it too well, Bulma might not either."

Vegeta backed away from the door and crossed his arms in typical fashion.

"Alright, go head", said Vegeta, "but if you make a mess of this, I swear..."

"Take it easy, will ya", chided Krillin, "It'll be okay. Come on, Gohan."

The two went inside and found Bulma in the kitchen fixing a late night snack.

"Hey, guys!', she chirped, "what are you doing here so late?'

"Hey, Bulma", said Krillin, nervously.

"Hi", said Gohan, weakly.

"I suppose you need me to fix something or another or you wouldn't be here", she said. She was trying to kid them and sound cheerful, but she just had a funny feeling that something was wrong.

"Um, Bulma?" began Krillin, "we have something to tell you and I think you had better sit down. I...uh oh..."

Bulma's eyes grew wide with an awful look. She jumped at Krillin, grabbed the front of his shirt and practically pulled him off the ground.

"What is it?!" she screamed, directly into his face, "It's Vegeta isn't it? Something's happened to him! You'd better spit it out!"

"Hey! Calm down", Krillin began again, "It's not that bad. Just let me explain." 'Geez', thought Krillin, 'maybe I should have let Vegeta do this. I'm too young to die!'

Bulma, meanwhile, had slumped into a kitchen chair and tears had begun to fill her eyes.

"My Vegeta..." she sobbed quietly.

"It's really not that bad", offered Gohan, "I mean, sort of, well...not really...It's... well..."

"Gohan!' snapped Krillin, "will you let me handle this, please?"

"Err, sure, okay", said Gohan nervously.

"Well", said Krillin as calmly as possible, "there's been a little accident. It seems when Goku and Vegeta fused..."

He didn't get the rest of it out right away. All Bulma heard was the word 'accident' and she wailed loudly. Tears flooded down her face. Krillin spit out the rest of the story as quickly as he could, while trying to calm her down.

Outside, Vegeta and Goku heard her crying and looked at each other. Vegeta made a horrible face (as bad as he could look with Goku's face).

"BAKA!!", announced Vegeta at the top of his lungs, "I'll kill him!!" and he charged into the house.

Vegeta barged into the kitchen with Goku on his heels. Gohan saw the look in Vegeta's (Goku's) eyes and immediately backed into a corner with both fists up ready to defend himself. Krillin was on his knees next to Bulma, holding her hand, trying to comfort her. He looked up at the two Sayians coming through the doorway and turned a little pale. He swallowed hard and thought that there was no point in trying to talk his way out of this and just let what ever happens next, happen.

"What has this fool done!?" bellowed Vegeta, "tell me quickly so I can get on with killing him!"

Bulma looked up at Vegeta, but all she could see was a normally passive Goku, ranting and raving in her kitchen. He was seething in anger, his blood pressure rising by the minute. She stared blankly at him for a moment and then looked past him to what appeared to be Vegeta standing there. He flashed his trademark goofy Goku smile at her and waved at her lamely. "Hi", he said weakly.

Bulma giggled. Then she burst out laughing. "Do you know how ridiculous you both look?" she laughed.

"Woman, do you think this is some kind of joke?" snapped Vegeta.

"Oh no! Oh, I'm so sorry", said Bulma, trying to sound apologetic, "I'm just so relieved. I thought that something terrible had happened to you, but this...!" She continued to laugh for a few more moments and then began to regain her composure.

"You don't think this is bad?" asked Krillin.

"Well, not as bad as some of the trouble these two have gotten into", said Bulma, "it could have been a lot worse."

"I guess you're right", said Goku, thinking it over. Then he suddenly perked up. "I guess I could live with this for a little while, until Piccolo gets back."

"You would", sniped Vegeta, "considering you got the better end of the bargain. What am I supposed to do with this oversized hulk you call a body? I can't train like this! I still have strength, but it's less than useless with no coordination. Plus the fact I no longer have any power."

"Hey, I don't have any power ether, you know", griped Goku, "and besides, I'll probably be sleeping on the couch for the rest of my life."

"Kakkarot, will you please get off that subject", said Vegeta, "We have more important things to think about."

"Oh dear", said Bulma, "I hadn't thought about that. This could be a slight problem."

"Haha, yeah", laughed Krillin, "this could definitely put a big dent in the old marriage. Ha ha, err..." Krillin backed off as he was hit with dirty looks from the entire room.

"Shut up you little clown!" snapped Vegeta, "your already on my list of things to do when I get my body back!"

"Alright", said Bulma, "look, why don't we just call it a night. Piccolo might be back tomorrow with some good news. In the mean time, maybe I can run some tests in the lab and see if I can figure out what happened."

They all nodded in agreement and went their separate ways. Gohan took his dad home, Krillin headed for the island leaving Vegeta and Bulma alone to figure out sleeping arrangements. It was a good thing her parents were away on vacation this week and took the kids with them or this might have been harder to deal with.

"I'm sorry it has to be this way", said Bulma, "but I think it's best that you sleep in mom and dad's room for now. I'm not sure what we'll do if this goes on after they come back."

"I promise to behave", said Vegeta, "besides, I couldn't stand the thought of Kakkarot's body being anywhere near you anyway." He hadn't slept at home without Bulma since well before Trunks was born and he was feeling a little lost for a moment.

"I'm sure it's only for tonight", said Bulma, trying to reassure him. "Things will look better in the morning. Besides, it wasn't your body I fell in love with all those years ago."

"Huh?" said Vegeta, measuring how offended he should be.

"Well, it helped a little", Bulma smiled, "I fell in love with the man inside, silly. I looked past that cocky attitude of yours and discovered someone pretty wonderful inside. That's the Vegeta I love."

Vegeta stared at her for a few moments. She had never said things like that before and he was taken a little off guard.

"Now, off you go", she said, giving him a gentle nudge towards the door. He normally wouldn't have let her tell him what to do, but today had been the most unsettling experience and he didn't have the strength to fight back.

Vegeta slumped onto the side of the bed. He was feeling extremely tired. It was normally very easy for him to train at 400 times gravity, but in his current condition, it was extremely tiring just to drag around this oversized body he was in. 'Maybe this is what it feels like to be a normal human at the end of the day' he thought, 'no wonder Bulma gets cranky at the end of the day sometimes.' Without his Sayian stamina to carry him, it was exhausting.

Now that he had a moment alone to assess the damages and see what he might be permanently stuck with if Piccolo couldn't get an answer to this mess. He looked down at his hands, Kakkarot's hands. They looked huge to him and the knuckles were calloused from years of fighting barehanded. 'Kakkarot should take better care of himself', he thought. Vegeta pulled off his boots and looked down at a pair of feet that certainly weren't his. They seemed so huge. He wiggled his toes thoughtfully; glad to be free of those weighted boots. He preferred something lighter and more flexible. Vegeta stripped off the orange gi and dropped it absent-mindedly to the floor and turned to get into the large, empty bed before him. That's when he caught a glimpse of himself in Mrs. Briefs' mirror. He was slightly startled, almost forgetting he was looking at himself now. Vegeta walked to the mirror and carefully looked over the body he might have to live with the rest of his life. 'Well', he thought, 'this might not be too bad after all.' He was impressed with Goku's build. Not bad for a third class Sayian who can eat almost three times his weight in food at every meal. If he could just get used to the bulk of it, he might be able to live with this. 'However', he thought, dismally, 'I can't do anything about that face.'

* * *

Goku almost hated being right all the time. Chi-chi had handed him a pillow and some blankets and pointed towards the couch.

"But honey...", began Goku.

"Oh no you don't", said Chi-chi, "you're sleeping here tonight. I'll figure out something else tomorrow. Besides, it wouldn't be fair to Bulma. I'm sure Vegeta's sleeping somewhere else tonight, at least he had better be. I'm sorry it has to be this way, but I think it might be for the best. Goodnight, sweetheart."

Goku nodded sadly and watched her go upstairs to bed. He dropped the blankets on the couch and sighed. Goku had never felt so tired before. Apparently, being human had its limits and he had never been held back like this before. It reminded him of when he was younger and someone pulled his tail. Goku sat on the couch and striped off the gloves he was wearing. 'How does Vegeta wear these things?', he thought, 'they're hot.' He looked at the small hands in front of him. They were nearly perfect, not a scar or callous on them anywhere, yet Vegeta could pack a mean punch with them. Goku ought to know, he'd been on the receiving end of those fists many times. He was amazed at how something so powerful could also be so delicate. He took off his boots and felt the cool air on his toes, tiny toes. He was amazed at how much smaller they were than his own. 'Gosh, I didn't know I had such big feet!', he thought. Then, he stood up and tried to struggle out of the tight blue spandex he was wearing. 'Too tight!' he thought, 'how does Vegeta stand this stuff!' Goku preferred his clothing loose so he could move around and his body could breathe a little. Then, Goku absent-mindedly looked down at himself. "Neyah!" he exclaimed, not all of Vegeta was small! Slightly embarrassed, he jumped under the blankets and hoped Chi-chi wouldn't see him or Bulma would never hear the end of it. As he scrunched down under the covers, he hoped that Piccolo would be back tomorrow. He had definitely learned more today than he needed to know.

* * *

**Ha Ha , I guess the reality of what's happened is beginning to sink in! If you think this evening was a rough ride, just wait until the next chapter to see what the morning brings. Like this so far? Please leave reviews, I appreciate all your feedback. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi and welcome back. This chapter is rather short, but very funny. I don't think I took Vegeta too far out of character in this. Even though in public he hides his emotions from others, I think in private he would be just a little more open with his family. For him. it's all about trust. Goku on the other hand is being his typical, open, air-headed self, much to his familys regret. Please enjoy.**

* * *

**Four**

The next morning, things were about to get a little out of hand for everyone. The sun was just beginning to peek over the horizon and the birds had just begun to sing. Bulma rolled over in bed; still mostly asleep and felt a familiar presence beside her. She wrapped her arm around Vegeta's waist as she always did every morning and snuggled up next to his back. Instantly, she knew something wasn't right. The waist she had her arm around was much too big and her head didn't quite reach the shoulder she usually leaned against. She opened one eye and looked up. "Niyaa!!", she screamed and jumped up onto the nightstand, knocking off the lamp in the process.

"Woman, why are you making so much noise", Vegeta complained, "can't you see I'm still sleeping?" Vegeta bolted upright in the bed as he realized the voice he was hearing say these words wasn't his. "Oh no...what have I done!?"

"Nothing, I can assure you", snapped Bulma, "what are you doing in here?"

"I'm sorry", said Vegeta, "but I just couldn't sleep in that room by myself." He was angry with himself for being so weak. This 'human' business really stunk. Then he sighed and stared down at the sheets on the bed. "I missed you", he mumbled.

Vegeta hardly ever apologized for anything. Bulma was so surprised that she couldn't help but forgive him. She climbed down off the nightstand and sat on the edge of the bed.

"It's alright, I understand", said Bulma, kindly, "however, we can't mention this to anyone. If Chi-chi found out, I'd never hear the end of it."

"Indeed", agreed Vegeta, "Kakkarot's wife does tend to get on my nerves sometimes. All I need is to hear her whining about this."

Bulma giggled, "I know it's you, but it's funny to hear Goku gripe about his wife. Why, he'd never do that. You have to admit, it's pretty funny."

Vegeta just frowned. He didn't think any of this was at all funny.

"Alright then", said Bulma, "why don't you go get dressed. I'll even turn my back while you leave." She started to giggle again, but this time she was being coy.

Vegeta was grateful for this small bit of dignity and left with the sheet wrapped around him like a roman toga. Somehow, he didn't think today was going to be a very good day. At least it wasn't starting out that way.

* * *

It wasn't going to be a very good morning in the Son household either. Chi-chi was at her usual spot at the kitchen counter, washing dishes and stirring pots on the stove. Behind her, Goten was at the table diving into his third bowl of oatmeal. He had almost gotten the first spoonful into his mouth, when he came to a dead stop with the spoon in mid-air. Goten turned slightly pale and dropped the spoon back into the bowl with a resounding clatter.

"Mom!!" called Goten, his voice nearly going up a full octave by the time he finished the word.

Chi-chi turned around to see Goten sitting there with his hand still in mid-air, his mouth wide open, and oatmeal dripping down his chin.

"Well, what in the world?" began Chi-chi, as she turned to see what her son was staring at.

There stood Goku in the doorway, yawning and scratching his head. He had apparently forgotten about his current predicament and was standing there without a stitch of clothing on. This was his usual morning routine because he always took a hot bath before breakfast every morning. However...

"Nyaaa!!" yelled Chi-chi and Goten at the same time. The yells shocked Goku fully awake and he suddenly realized he was still in Vegeta's body. In a state of panic, he bolted out the back door and dove into the hot tub. 'Now what am I going to do?' he thought, as he sat there fully submerged under the water. He found himself wondering just how long he could actually hold his breath.

* * *

**Ooops! Old habits die hard, I guess. Ha Ha! Enjoying the story so far? Let me know and leave a review. I read them all and look forward to your comments.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we go with the next chapter. Looks like Goku and Vegeta are learning to adapt to their new bodies. Vegeta is just doing it the hard way! LoL!!**

* * *

**Five**

Meanwhile back at Capsule Corp, the rest of the morning was going bad, fast.

With nothing to do, Vegeta was getting crankier by the minute. Bulma was trying to get some work done on her current project, but with little success. Vegeta was pacing back and forth behind her in the lab, complaining about everything.

First, he complained he couldn't train properly; if he used the gravity room, it might kill him. Then he griped about the body he was stuck in and how it got in his way constantly. Too big! Too bulky! Too clumsy! How the Namek better get back soon or there would be hell to pay, and lastly, how many ways he could kill that "little clown who married that insufferable android" when he finally got his body and his power back. After a few blessed moments of silence for Bulma, he would start all over again.

About the middle of the third run through of his speech, Bulma couldn't take it any longer.

"Vegeta, please!" snapped Bulma, "your driving me crazy. Can't you find something to do?"

"What am I supposed to do, woman?" griped Vegeta, "can you tell me that? I can't work off this stress in the training room. I've already lost my body and now I'm going to lose my mind too!"

"Well, when I'm stressed out, I take a nice, hot bubble bath", offered Bulma. Vegeta glared at her. "Um well, there's lots of other things people do when they're stressed. Some people go for a walk, go running or swimming. Some people do the opposite and just meditate. I don't know, just find something to do besides drive me crazy along with you."

"Very well" said Vegeta flatly. He turned and walked out of the room with a strange look in his eye. Suddenly, Bulma was worried. She hoped whatever he was going off to do didn't involve breaking things or getting hurt. He could be so pig headed sometimes.

A short time later, Goku and family pulled up at Capsule Corp in their air car. It was a good thing Chi-chi has insisted Goku get his drivers license or getting to Bulma's might have been very inconvenient.

Goku had survived his mistake at breakfast. Chi-chi was in too much shock to yell or get upset. After she explained to Goten what had happened to his father, she spent the rest of the morning in a bit of a daze. She wasn't sure about what she thought she had seen, but she definitely going to have a long talk with Bulma someday soon.

Bulma greeted them at the door. "Hi guys! Any word from Piccolo yet?" she asked hopefully.

"No", said Goku, sounding disappointed, "we were kinda hoping he was here."

"I haven't seen him yet", said Bulma, "I'm here all by myself, so I'm glad you came over. Vegeta took off about two hours ago and I have no idea where he went."

"What?" protested Chi-chi, "you let him run off with my husband's body?"

"Hey, take it easy. I'm sure he's alright", said Bulma, hopefully. "Besides Vegeta's not that careless." 'I hope', she thought.

"Hey, everybody", said Gohan, sounding surprised, "check it out!"

They all looked up the street in the direction Gohan was pointing. There was Vegeta, coming at them like a speed demon, riding Trunks' bike! He was covered in sweat and breathing heavily. His legs were pumping the pedals as hard and as fast as he could and he was coming at them at full speed.

"I didn't know Vegeta could ride a bike", said Goku.

"He can't!" said Bulma, starting to panic.

Vegeta came flying up the sidewalk and then slammed on the brakes in a dead stop. The back of the bike flew around sideways in the grass, spraying rocks and dirt at everyone. Vegeta sat there on the bike in the front yard, leaning on the handlebars. He was panting and sweating with an ecstatic look on his face.

"Vegeta, are you alright?" asked Bulma, "when did you learn to ride a bike?"

"About two hours ago" panted Vegeta, "you see; I took your advice, my dear and started thinking like a human. At first, it was an appalling thought, but then I remembered seeing Trunks ride this thing to school. I didn't have the vaguest notion why, but I got on and immediately I knew how to ride. I admit it's a bit puzzling."

"I know how to ride a bike", offered Goku, "maybe my body remembered how all by itself."

"Well, what ever it was, I'm just glad your back in one piece", said Bulma, sounding grumpy, "to the showers, mister! I'm sure Goku doesn't want to get his body back all sweaty and smelly."

As they entered the house, Vegeta turned to Goku and in a low voice said, "That was definitely exhilarating, Kakkarot. I think I may add this to my training schedule. I can't wait to get my power back so I can blast some of those bakas who think they know how to drive. One of them almost ran me into a ditch!'

All Goku could say to that was, "he he, yeah right."

* * *

**Will Piccolo be back soon? Is there a way out of this or will they be stuck like this forever? Stay tuned and find out. Pleases leave reviews. I read them all and the feedback helps a lot. Thanks! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Here we are at chapter 6. Will Piccolo have good news or will they be stuck like this forever? Read on and find out.**

* * *

**Six**

Krillin was headed for Capsule Corp when he felt a familiar ki signature. He scanned around and spotted Piccolo headed in the same direction.

"Hey, Piccolo!" said Krillin as he flew up next to him. "Did you find out anything at Kami's?"

"No", was the only reply. Then, silence until they reached the house.

As they walked in, everyone was just finishing lunch. They all crowded around Piccolo, anxious to here what he had found out.

"Well, get on with it", prompted Vegeta.

"I'm sorry", began Piccolo, "there's nothing we can do". They all looked at each other in surprise. "I got a message through to Baba. She found the jinn easily enough, but he didn't have an answer for us. He said in all the years he's been familiar with this technique, this has never happened before. He has no idea how to fix this and sends his regrets."

After a few moments of stunned silence, Bulma stood up with a determined look in her eye.

"Okay, that's it!" She declared, "This has gone on long enough! Everybody into the lab. I'm going to find out what happened and try to fix this myself! I want my husband back in one piece!"

"So do I!" added Chi-chi.

On the way into the lab, Krillin quietly told Goten, Gohan, and Piccolo "don't get in Bulma's way when she's like this. It could be risky." The three exchanged worried looks.

Bulma went to work. She ran all sorts of tests on Goku and Vegeta. She did a stress test, x-rays, blood tests, (except for Goku, who screamed like a girl and hid under a work bench at the very mention of a needle).

Bulma poked and prodded them all afternoon and into the evening. Then, she began to compile the data to find any clues as to what could have gone wrong. After about an hour of quietly mumbling to herself, slumped over a worktable, she was finally finished.

"Well, according to all the tests, your both normal, healthy human beings. Which would normally be okay, except you're Sayians."

"Did you find anything at all?" asked Goku, sounding disappointed.

"I did find one thing", Bulma explained, "There seems to be a low level of magnetism in your bodies. It's like your generating a low level magnetic field around your bodies. I've never seen anything like this before."

"Magnetism?" asked Krillin, "you mean like a refrigerator magnet?" Vegeta glared at the back of his neck.

"Something like that", said Bulma, "did either of you notice anything strange about that creature you were fighting at the time? I mean stranger than usual?"

"Why, no not at all", said Vegeta, dumbfounded, "he didn't seem any different than our usual opponents."

"Oh wow!" exclaimed Goku, "that explains what I felt during the battle before we fused."

"What?" asked Bulma.

"I thought I was imagining it", said Goku, "but I felt like there was a pulling sensation every time I got near him. It just kept pulling me toward him and the closer I got, the stronger the pulling got."

"Your training weights!" said Gohan, realizing what had happened.

"Huh?" said Goku.

"The training weights in your clothes and your boots", explained Gohan, "they're made of iron and would be attracted to anything magnetic. That's why you felt the pull."

"Ha! I knew it was all Kakkarot's fault!" said Vegeta, self-righteously.

"Vegeta, stop that!" snapped Bulma. Then she began to figure it out. "I think I know what must have happened. When you fused, you must have been close enough to the creature's low-level magnetic field to absorb some of it. So it became part of Gogeta. When it ended, that was enough to pull you into the wrong body or repel you away from the right one, I don't know which."

"Well, can you fix this?" asked Goku.

"I think so", said Bulma, trying to sound confident. "I think if I can recreate the magnetic field level that you fused in and then reverse it, you could fuse again in the reversed field and it should put you back where you belong."

"Is it safe?" asked Chi-chi.

"I think it might kill them both", said Piccolo, flatly.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence!" snapped Bulma. "I can't guarantee it 100 percent, but I'm pretty sure it should work."

"Well, let's go!" chirped Goku.

"I'm ready as well", agreed Vegeta, "I'm tired of lugging this hulk of a body around. Let's get to it!"

Bulma began to do the necessary math to make it work.

* * *

**Hurray for Bulma, the smartest woman alive!! Now that she's figured it out, will she be able to make it work or will she end up making Piccolo's prediction come true? Stay tuned for the next chapter and see. Do you like this so far or it this a messed up masterpiece? Leave me a review and let me know.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, this is folks. The final chapter. We are about to find out if Bulma is as smart as she appears to be or if the guys are going to be stuck this way forever. **

* * *

It was well after midnight when Bulma finally finished. She walked into the living room to make the announcement.

"Well guys, I'm ready to go if you are", she said, in a matter-of-fact tone. She was greeted by a chorus of snores of various levels. "Fine!" she said in a disgusted tone. "I work my fingers to the bone for hours and this is what I get? A bunch of dead beats? Hey! Wake up! Hey!" She was jumping up and down and waving her clipboard.

They all bolted awake, not sure of what was happening or where they were.

"Where is that thing!? I'll kill it!! What??" cried Vegeta.

"I don't know, but I'll back you up!! Huh??" exclaimed Goku.

They both realized at the same time, they were in Vegeta's living room not on the battlefield. They looked at each other stupidly and Goku grinned at everyone.

"Sorry", said Goku.

"Well, if you two are done fooling around", chided Bulma, "I'm ready to try this thing."

"Alright!" cheered Goku.

"Finally", said Vegeta, sounding relieved.

"Follow me to the training room", she said, "and I'll explain what's going to happen."

They all walked up the hallway and stood in front of the door while Bulma explained.

"Okay, first", she said, "I looked at the measurements I took throughout the day, of the magnetic field in your bodies. I compared them and the field doesn't seem to be degrading in any way over time, so I didn't have to compensate for that. So, once I was sure of the strength of the field and the fact they're the same in both of you, I made some adjustments to the gravity room." Vegeta's eyebrow shot up in concern. "Don't worry, I can change it back. Anyway, it now emits a low-grade magnetic field instead of a gravity field. All I need you two to do is go inside and when I tell you too, go ahead and fuse. I'll take care of the rest."

Goku and Vegeta exchanged nervous looks, then a sly smile came onto both their faces. They both trusted Bulma and didn't see any reason not to now. They both walked through the door to the gravity room.

"Ok, I'll tell you when to start over the intercom", said Bulma. She punched a button that slid the door shut.

Everyone huddled around her with worried looks on their faces. They all paid close attention to what she was doing.

"First, I'll set the magnetic level in the room to match the level in their bodies. If I'm correct, that should be the same level they fused in the first time." She punched buttons and adjusted dials on the wall panel she had installed earlier. Since the controls for the gravity room were inside the room, she thought it might be safer for everyone if she was outside during the fusion. Besides, being trapped in a closed room for thirty minutes with Gogeta made her a bit nervous. She didn't think he was very friendly or well behaved.

"Ok, now that I've done that, I'll reverse the polarity on the magnetic field to create the opposite effect on their bodies. I'll have to time the fusion to the second, because I'll have to do this just before they split. Too late and nothing will happen, too soon and they may tear themselves apart."

"I wish you had mentioned that earlier", gulped Gohan.

"Yeah", agreed Krillin, "this sounds too dangerous."

"Don't worry", said Bulma confidently, "I have this timed perfectly. I'm sure the boys will be back to their old selves in about thirty minutes."

* * *

Inside the room, Goku and Vegeta waited patiently for Bulma to give the word.

"Boy, I hope she hurries up out there", said Goku, "I hate waiting."

"Patience, Kakkarot", said Vegeta calmly, "you've waited for two days, I'm sure you can wait two more minutes."

They both looked up as they heard Bulma's voice over the intercom.

"Okay boys, go ahead and start, but just try to remember what you're doing in there as Gogeta", she cautioned, "I don't want him trying to blast his way out of there if he thinks he's trapped. I'll monitor you from out here. Just be aware you might not feel too well after this is over. It may take a while to recover."

Goku and Vegeta stood next to each other and raised their arms into to air. The dance had begun.

* * *

Outside the room was dead silent as everyone held their breath in anticipation. After a few moments, Bulma spoke.

"It's done", she declared, "now all we have to do is wait and see what happens."

A loud sigh filled the room as they all exhaled in relief. The waiting began as Bulma carefully watched the panel in front of her. Time was moving at an incredibly slow pace.

"What time is it?" asked Gohan.

"They have twenty-seven minutes and fifty-two seconds left", said Bulma, flatly.

"Man, I didn't think time could move this slowly", said Krillin.

"Try sitting in on my history class sometime", said Goten.

"What time is it?" asked Gohan again.

"One minute later than the last time you asked!" snapped Piccolo.

Chi-chi moved up next to Bulma. She looked at all the blinking lights and readouts on the panel, but it told her nothing. She clasped her hands together against her chest and said, "This had better work. I'm so worried."

Bulma put her arm around Chi-chi and tried to consol her. "Fifteen minutes, twenty seconds to go", she stated.

The tension in the room was getting thicker by the minute. They were starting to sweat and the silence was deafening. Even Bulma was beginning to sweat a little, as it got closer to the end of the countdown.

"Five minutes, ten seconds", said Bulma. She let go of Chi-chi and stepped closer to the panel. Then she began punching in numbers to set up the reverse polarity sequences. All that was left now was to wait for the green light on the panel to come on. That meant there was only five seconds left of the fusion and she must push the enter key or it would be a total failure.

"One minute", she called out, with her finger on the key. At fifteen seconds, she started a count down. "Ten, nine, eight…" she began.

"Aw gee, this had better work", said Krillin under his breath.

"Seven, six, five…", she continued, unaware of anyone else in the room.

Piccolo leaned over and whispered in Krillin's ear. "Have faith", he said, quietly. With that, Krillin wore a determined look on his face that said 'All right, I will!'

"Four, three, two, one…", counted Bulma and she pushed the key as the green light popped on.

The five seconds passed and no one moved. Then a few more moments passed as they stood staring at the door.

"I don't hear anything", said Goten, sounding worried.

"The room's soundproof", said Bulma, "I did it on purpose. Vegeta can extremely noisy when he's training."

"Well, you ought to know, woman!" came the reply from the doorway of the training room. The door had slid open just as Bulma was finishing her sentence. There stood Vegeta with his arms crossed and a self-satisfied smirk on his face. It took Bulma two seconds to figure out that it really was Vegeta this time.

"Oh Vegeta…", she said, in a very mushy sounding tone, as he walked out of the doorway.

Right behind him came Goku, his usual happy grin pasted on his face.

"Hey guys!" he announced, "Boy, I'm glad that's over." His family and friends ran over to him to see if he was feeling all right. "Hey, take it easy guys. I'm all right. I've got to thank Bulma for what she did. I thought I'd never get my body back. Then, I want to eat, I'm starved!"

He looked around the room and didn't see Bulma anywhere. As a matter of fact, Vegeta was missing too.

"Huh, where'd they go?" asked Goku, "maybe I'd better go look for them."

Everyone was a little puzzled at the disappearance, except Krillin. He had a fairly good idea where they went.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Goku", said Krillin, giggling slightly. "I think we can all thank Bulma later. Right now I think we should all quietly be going, if you get my drift."

One by one, they realized what Krillin was saying and excused themselves outside. All except Goku, who stood there scratching his head, with a very puzzled look on his face. He stood there mulling it over for a few moments and then suddenly a surprised look came over his face. All he could say a this point was, "Oh!" Chi-chi began nudging him out the door.

"Come on big guy", she said, "Time to go home."

* * *

Bulma opened her eyes and saw that the sun was just beginning to peak up over the horizon. 'What a beautiful day it's going to be.' She thought. She rolled over and wrapped her arm around a small, but familiar waist, her hand resting in the middle of his chest. She snuggled up against a warm and familiar shoulder. As she began to doze off again she thought, 'yes, it's definitely going to be a beautiful day.'

* * *

**Well, that's all folks! Hope you all enjoyed the "Freaky Friday Saga" :) I love to see you leave comments and let me know what you liked and didn't like. ** **I also hope you'll take a peek at some of my other stuff I'll be posting up too. So long and stay tuned for the next exciting episode of Dragonball Z!!**


End file.
